car theft practice
by Rangerfan58
Summary: Title is a bit misleading and this story is a lower rating then normal for me and this is part of a bigger story


_What you recognize I don't own, this is another deleted scene for the story that is currently posted only on AO3 right now in case I have trouble getting it written in a timely manner_

Noctis, Prompto, Gladio and Ignis were all at the Citadel and their facial expressions meant that they weren't exactly happy, then again considering the situation they were currently in it wasn't all that surprising

"Seriously dad? I mean come on, the surprise training was bad enough but _this_?"

"Sorry Noctis, but we needed to make sure for ourselves"

"We've done this with the surprise training dad"

"Nope, if for whatever reason you four have to deal with everything you originally did then you need to know how to do this, and you need to know how to do this in the situation we've put you in just in case there's anything that's different this time around since we know you four are planning on making major changes to what you went through"

With that the four time travelers are left behind in the cell they had wound up in through the manipulation of the three that knew about them and after a few minutes Prompto speaks up

"So...how are we going to do this?"

*We break out, setting of the alarm most likely, but I'm pretty sure that dad said we were impostors to the guards and not believe us if we tried to explain the situation*

*Okay, this is going to take planning, we need to knock out the guard that comes before we break out, having keys will help in our escape*

And so the group makes their plans in regards to knocking the guard out and then simply wait for their opportunity which took time but finally they had their opportunity and Noctis used a very unique bottle that would knock everyone in the room out cold when inhaled if not for the fact that the four time travelers, while not _immune_ to the drug, were more resistant to it's effects than others and thus knew they would be able to last long enough to escape as long as they didn't linger for an extended period of time

"Got the key cards, let's go!"

"Two minute warning guys!"

"Roger that Prompto"

Once they were out of the room they had to deal with a few other issues, such as the Glaives and Guard fighting them and also not knowing exactly where the car was in the first place, and it wasn't the Regalia they were to find either, it was Noctis' own car that they had to find. This was the scenario that Regis, Cor and Clarus had decided needed to be done, the group had been captured because things went wrong some where's in the future timeline and instead of just the Regalia being stolen, they had been captured at the same time, however for training purposes that day Noctis' own car would be considered the Regalia

"Right, we might need a new plan"

"Once we find cover I will gladly tell you guys my idea"

"Got it Specs, on you then"

Once the group had a plan they executed it with mistakes but it was indeed executed and eventually they managed to get to the car

"Okay, anyone know if the scenario ends once we reach the car?"

"It doesn't, we have to make a successful escape, and the car has been messed with so that my code doesn't automatically go through"

"Right, guess this is going to be a little messy then"

"Agreed, shall we discuss where we're going afterwords?"

"Yeah, escape first full planning later"

The escape was indeed messy but finally they got out of the location and into the streets

"Still need to find a location to make our next plans?"

"Yes, but not in an obvious place, there's too many dangerous locations at the moment"

"Agreed, but I think I might know a spot that will work"

They started heading towards the spot that Noctis mentioned but before they could go far Noctis' phone rang and it was the ringtone that let them know _exactly_ who was calling at the moment and as such Noctis immediately answered it and his tone of voice, while not exactly civil wasn't bad enough for Ignis to comment on it (then again after time traveling the way Noctis spoke to his father was low on everyone's list, including Regis depending on the situation)

"Yes dad?...I see...okay...okay...I'll let him know...bye" (hangs up) "dad says scenario is over and you're to head to the secondary training area for a full debrief"

And so they go their and are properly debriefed and learn that they had accidentally done a little more damage than intended and that Cor was in charge of their punishment because of that and the four time travelers accepted it no problems because they knew that no one could know the truth behind the training and the fact that the three that knew about the time travel actually approved of their methods since they knew that the methods would have been lethal in a real setting


End file.
